mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jason Voorhees
take the fan fiction down he is not a character Awwww wassa matter baby boi, you mad they didn't put your fanfic character in? JohnsThrone (talk) 16:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Official MK Trailer of him and also YUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, Jason is awesome and a perfect fit, if Freddy Krueger came back. I would be the happyiest man alive The newest update shows Jason's bio And since his page is locked, only a admin can post it. I have a screenshot of it if they need it. Page is still locked Someone should unlock the page since he's out now. Barrymk200 (talk) 06:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Alt color Mask If you guys are really keen on deleting that piece of trivia over and over again, Ill just leave it out, I guess. It waz bluuuuuuuuuue, like mikey myers maaaaaan in part 5, the black looks like part 8. Evil, Neutral or Neutral Evil Jason is listed as Evil, but I'm not certain this is actually the best classification of his character. He would at least be Neutral Evil, given he doesn't actually side with the forces of Evil, he kills fairly indiscriminately and actually kill's Lui Kang in his ending. But what's more is he, like Scorpion is a spirit of vengeance. He doesn't kill out of joy for it, to gain power or control, he does it to avenge his own death and his mother's, and while his rage is largely misplaced on hapless victims, he doesn't do it for a sick pleasure or gain, in his limited mental functions, he's more like an animal who is attacking intruder's in his territory, this comparison is drawn by several people who have worked on the franchise, predatory animals who attack or even kill humans aren't evil, they are simply doing what nature programmed them to do, and Jason essentially functions on an animal level of intelligence. I'd say he is at least Neutral Evil, maybe even out right Neutral. -- 04:17, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Completely Silent I think this is a notable piece of information. Even in animalist character who don't talk they still have a voice given to them to make responded when hit. Jason is, as far as I know, the only character in the history of the franchise who never had any type of vocilization, he doesn't react to injury by grunting like any other character in the series. I think this is a notable fact. BrocktonBlocbuster (talk) 01:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Considering one of Jason's most iconic features is his silence, it's not really noteworthy. Besides he does make some form of noise when it's gurgling from certain fatalities, I know that sounds REALLY nitpicky but it's still a form of noise he emits like all the other characters do. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 08:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Origin Cunningham County, New Jersey is where Camp Crystal Lake is from if anyone would like to edit Jason's page and add it. Im Eexpendable! (talk) 21:29, January 25, 2020 (UTC)